


Movies with Marco

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco have their annual Christmas Movie Marathon and end up having a little epiphany about each others' feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies with Marco

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: jeanmarco movie marathon where they end up falling asleep on the couch   
> Sent by: jeanrnarco

Jean had always been the type to hide his feelings if he felt embarrassed about them, or felt like they weren’t going to be reciprocated. He’d always been awkward and basically always made a fool of himself, which he was highly aware of. So, when he’d developed feelings for his best friend Marco, he found himself uncomfortable with the fact that he couldn’t express to Marco exactly how he felt. This had been going on for about a year, and it was now December, right around Christmas. Both boys were living far from family, so they usually spent holidays with each other, filling the days with their favorite activities. 

That day, it was about 34 degrees outside and they were both sitting on Marco’s couch watching old clay-mation Christmas movies. There was a marathon today, and since they were Marco’s favorites, Jean promised to watch them with him. Both boys had at least three blankets on, and were sipping on peppermint hot cocoa, too absorbed in the taste to notice the scalding burns on their tongues. It was comfortable, except that Jean was experiencing a bit of embarrassment because of the close vicinity that Marco was sitting at.   
He wasn’t even watching the movies, just staring over at the wonderstruck expression on Marco’s face. Christmas was always the freckled boy’s favorite holiday, and every year he insisted on watching ever movie ever made for the joyous holiday. Jean’s favorite was Halloween, but he knew Marco hated horror movies, so he’d never make Marco watch those with him. It was just a sacrifice he’d be willing to make for the boy he was so impeccably in love with. 

It was really cold in the living room, and Jean was shivering, despite the covers and hot chocolate that he’d already polished off three cups of. He was thin, and lacked an abundance of muscle which always left him freezing. He had already got up once to put on one of Marco’s long sleeved shirts and a sweater, but he was still cold. What he really wanted to do was curl up in Marco’s arms and warm his lips with the freckled boy’s, but it was a pipe dream because he knew he’d never be confident enough to tell Marco how he felt. 

At about 1:00am, Jean noticed that Marco was getting really tired, and was nodding off. Taking the half finished mug of cocoa from the other’s hands, Jean placed a hand on Marco’s and smiled.

“Marco, do you want to go to bed now?”

“Nah, I’m okay. Jeez Jean, you’re freezing!”

He took Jean’s hand between his and rubbed it, trying desperately to warm it up. 

“Ah, no I’m okay. I just need to get back under my blankets.”

“No, you’re not okay! I saw you shivering over there Jean. You have two layers of clothes on and three blankets and you’re still cold! Come here.”

Jean’s face twisted in confused, wondering what the heck Marco meant by ‘come here’. Before he could say much else though, he felt large hands around his waist, pulling him down and under Marco’s blankets. He instantly felt his face heat up, but also felt the rest of his body become covered in a comfortable heat. He looked up at Marco, who was calmly watching the TV again, one of his arms draped around Jean’s shoulders and the other over his legs, holding them in his lap. It was so warm Jean could barely believe it. He hesitantly rested his head on Marco’s shoulder, smiling contently. It was so amazing, and he honestly felt like he could be floating right now from sheer excitement. Oh, how badly Jean wanted to lean up and kiss those cute pink lips, but knew he couldn’t. How badly he wanted to lay down with Marco and sleep nuzzled into his chest, but thought to himself how that would probably freak his best friend out. 

Through all of Jean’s incessant thinking, though, he noticed that Marco’s breathing had slowed a lot, and looking up, noticed that he had fallen asleep. He thought to himself how beautiful Marco looked when he slept, and how it seemed normally impossible for his face to be any sweeter. But here he was, staring at the most gorgeous boy he’d ever seen, so close to him. He took the dive, leaning in and lightly brushing his lips on the corner of Marco’s mouth, and whispered a goodnight before attempting to wriggle out of the taller boy’s arms. But he was simply pulled closer, a gasp leaving his mouth, but quickly silenced by a soft kiss. 

He let his mind go, reaching up to brush his fingers over Marco’s freckled cheeks, smiling into the sudden kiss.

“Let’s just sleep here, Jean.”

Jean simply nodded before Marco pulled him down, neither of them bothering to turn off the TV, and fell asleep tangled into each other, warmer than either of them could be with simple blankets.


End file.
